It's Always Christmas With You! (album)
It's Always Christmas With You! is a Wiggles album released in 2011. Song List # Introduction by The Wiggles # It's Always Christmas With You! # The Cherry Tree Carol (Featuring Anúna) # O Holy Night (Featuring Joey Fatone) # Sleigh Ride # It's a Long Way From the North Pole # Ding Dong Merrily On High (Featuring Anúna) # A Miracle in a Manger (Featuring John Paul Young) # Jingle Bell Rock # We Three Kings (Featuring Anúna) # The Turkey Jumps Right Out of the Pie # The Twelve Days of Christmas # I Just Can’t Sleep on Christmas Eve! # The Little Drummer Boy (Featuring Anúna) # Bobby Wants a Puppy Dog for Christmas # Will You Dance With Me Around the Christmas Tree? # Paw, Paw Wags Personnel * The Wiggles are. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Sam Moran * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Anuna's Vocals Recorded at Windmill Lane, Dublin * Joey Fatone's Vocals Recorded at Red Line Studios, New York City * Recorded and Mixed by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Anúna's Vocals Recorded by Brian Masterson * Joey Fatone's Vocals Recorded by Allison Jackson * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Bláth Conroy Murphy, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick, Emma Pask, Simon Pryce * Special Guest Vocalists: Anúna (Soloists: Lucy Champion, Rebecca Winckworth), Joey Fatone, John Paul Young * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Bláth Conroy Murphy, Emma Pask * Henry the Octopus Vocals: Jeff Fatt * Wags the Dog Vocals: Jeff Fatt * Santa Vocals: Paul Paddick * Manzillas / Backing Vocals: Rachael Allen, Brad Carroll, Bláth Conroy Murphy, Clare Field, Caterina Mete, Simon Pryce * Anúna's Backing Vocalists: Miriam Blennerhassett, Lucy Champion, Owen Clarke, Bláth Conroy Murphy, Monica Donlon, Elaine Donnelly, Alice Gildea, Andrew Hozier, Emily Jeffers, Eunan McDonald, Regina McDonald, John McGlynn, Michael McGlynn, Frances Marshall, Rory Musgrave, Derek O Gorman, Garrath Patterson, Ian Russell, Rebecca Shannon, Ronan Sugrue, Rebecca Winckworth * Musicians: Bláth Conroy Murphy, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Phil Grove, Alex Keller, Chris Lupton, Peter O'Doherty, Steve Pace, Andrew Smith, George Tseros * Graphic Design: Georgia Kemmis * Photography: Kate Alexander, Anthony Field, Paul Field, Neil Hamilton-Ritchie, Michael McGlynn, Frances Marshall, Caterina Mete * The Wiggles Team: Mike Conway, Paul Field, Kate Alexander, Kim Celland, Sigi Dambock, Tom Douglas, Luke Field, Neil Hamilton-Ritchie, Ben Hancock, Ben Hardie, Kayley Harris, Aaron Hill, Michael Jones, Alex Keller, Georgia Kemmis, Graham Kennedy, Robert Kernya, Jarda Kyral, Jill Lloyd, Sue Lock, Tim Lynden, Christine McSweeny, Pablo Munoz, Daniel Murrow, Yebsun Pyon, Ryan Resch, David Roberts, Carly Ryder, Katie Shortland, Emily Sinclair, Brian Stone, Angelo Tilocca, Kathleen Warren and Leanne Williams Trivia * This is the last album recorded to feature Sam Moran as the yellow wiggle. In the usa it was released November 8, 2011 two months before Sam was kicked out followed by Big Birthday on July 17, 2012 whIle it was after Big Birthday in Australia. * A Miracle In A Manger was originally released on Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus. * "It's Always Christmas With You!" is adapted from Andrew Smith's song I'm Always Thinking of You. * Anúna guest stars in The Cherry Tree Carol, Ding Dong Merrily On High, We Three Kings, and The Little Drummer Boy, Joey Fatone guest stars in O Holy Night, and John Paul Young guest stars in A Miracle In A Manger. *Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy's name is listed as Bláth Conroy Murphy in the album's credits. *A Behind the Scenes photo shows Joey Fatone recording his vocals for O Holy Night. Gallery File:It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!-AlbumBackCover.jpg|Back Cover File:It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!USalbumbooklet.png File:It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!USalbumbookletbackcover.png File:It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!USalbumbooklet1.png File:It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!USalbumbooklet2.png File:It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!USalbumbooklet3.png 4CCE6D4E-8F01-4990-8991-8981E65B3AE8.png|US Disc 9C05A25E-0F12-4288-9797-91AAAE0677CF.png|US Back cover Category:Wiggles albums Category:2011 Category:2011 albums Category:Christmas albums Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums